


Danganronpa: A Recommended Gift

by zenalite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Filming, Gangbang, Netorare, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Kotoko and Monaka want to get gifts for the guys, but not knowing what to go for they go to Junko for advice... only to end up locked up in an unfamiliar place with her.Anonymous commission
Relationships: Towa Monaca & Utsugi Kotoko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Danganronpa: A Recommended Gift

Kotoko and Monaka wanted to surprise their boyfriends in a special way, but nothing came to mind. Copying the result of some internet search would’ve been lame, so they went to the one person they thought could help: Junko. 

The long-legged blonde crossed her legs and gave the two a look. “So you want to make it unforgettable, huh?” Junko wasn’t super specific about what she wanted the two to do, but made a plan anyway. “Meet me tomorrow at this address.” Her fingers worked quickly over the phone and texted it to both, then she grinned. “And make yourselves look good. Dress up, do your hair, perfume - the works. We’ll make it real special.” 

Monaka adjusted her hairclip and gave a bashful smile. “But you can’t invite Masaru and Nagisa, okay? We want to make them a gift, not just surprise them… Otherwise we could just pull a prank.” 

Junko seemed delighted with the comment. “No Masaru. No Nagisa. No pranks. Just meet me there.” 

The last helpful comment the blonde gave them was that they should make themselves look  _ hot _ .  _ Just what the hell does that mean? _ Kotoko wondered. Ultimately, Junko texted them an answer: “Eliminate the bras.” 

It was a crazy idea, especially since their boobs had been… growing a lot of late. The two had actually gone bra shopping just the week before since their chests were rapidly increasing in size. Monaka walked around a bit without one and reddened at the lewd way her boobs bounced under her dress, the nipples nudging right through. But if this is what wise Junko said with her years of experience, they had to concede. 

The address they were given turned out to be at the edge of town, and the fat old cab driver that took them there smiled in the rearview mirror each time a bump in the road sent their boobs bouncing.  _ Why the hell did we have to dress this way?! _

Junko waited for them in front of a rundown building with a camcorder in hand. “What’s that for?” 

“Just to help us make the gift. Don’t worry. Come on, follow me.” 

They headed inside through a doorless entry and passed boarded up windows. “Don’t worry about the place, we have a clean working space. I just come here sometimes because no one can bother me.”

Junko lead them into a basement area where the lights were somehow turned on and then through a newly-placed door. The room they ended up in was empty save for a red mattress in the middle, a fridge, and a few mounted cameras. “And what are we supposed to do here?” Monaka asked. 

Junko only smiled knowingly. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway along with some harsh male voices. About a dozen guys stepped entered the room, till the large space suddenly seemed cramped and inhospitable. Not one of them was either young or thin. They were all fat and old, some clean-shaven, some bearded, dressed as if they came from different walks of life. 

Kotoko stepped back until her back touched the wall. “W-W-Who are these people?” she stammered, trying to look for a way out. But their size made it so they filled three tight ranks that blocked the way towards the door. 

“These are my some of my friends,” said Junko. “They’re going to help us.” As she spoke one of the fat old men came up gave her a deep kiss, bringing his sausage fingers down to grip her ass. 

“No!” Monaka yelled. “We said we wanted to make a gift for them!” 

The blonde pulled out of her kiss with spit dangling from her chin. “This is a perfect gift. What better gift for a couple of cucks than a nice video of their girlfriends being bred by gifted studs?” 

The old men took off their pants in unison, revealing legs as thick as logs that were almost black from the coarse hair that ran down their length. And between each pair was a steaming piece of manmeat, thick and veiny and twitching with life. 

Both girls began to panic and ran to each other in the corner. “J-Junko the joke’s over!! Stop this!!” But the older girl only went around to adjust the cameras in their direction, grinning as the old men made their advance. “Just calm down, girls, it’s going to be an awesome gift.” 

Monaka shivered as the first guy reached her and put his palms on her arms. This fattie hadn’t just taken off his pants but his shirt as well, and a big hairy gut lapped over his dick as he ran his fingers down her smooth skin. “Don’t you worry.” He grinned and pulled gently on her green hair. “I’ll take care of you.” Before she could respond, he pressed her down to her knees and brought her face to face with his throbbing cock. It got harder by the second, and the foreskin pushed back to reveal a glistening head leaking thick drops of pungent seed. 

“No!!!” cried Kotoko. “Get your hands off of me!!” At least five of the guys took hold of her at once and lifted her up to drag her in different directions. They tore at her clothing till it ripped, and all that remained were her pink panties and thigh highs. 

As she stared breathlessly at the circle of old men that formed around her and stroked their filthy shafts, Junko crawled between the legs of one of them and pushed the camera in her face. “What do you have to say to your boyfriend?” 

Tears came down her cheeks and she began to sob, but they rushed her immediately, pulling her head back and slapping her face with their loglike dicks.  _ No… _ thought Kotoko in horror.  _ You can’t! I’m a virgin, you can’t do this! _ But it did nothing to stop the wet dicks from bumping against her head, and their laughter soon filled her ears. 

Monaka teared up as the massive cock filled her little mouth. The engorged head pushed against her cheek and and stretched it out, a sight that amused the fat guys that decided to take pictures of her. “You look so good, Monaka-chan! Smile for the camera!” 

She cried instead, slurping unhappily at the monster in her mouth as the old man tried to push it deeper down her throat. At first she gagged violently and almost threw up, but the other guys quickly grabbed her hands and legs and held her down, massaging her throat and clapping in encouragement as the veiny dick made its way through the soft and silky canal of her neck. 

“That’s the spirit! You can do it!!” 

_ I’m so sorry _ , she thought.  _ It’s so big… Inside of me… _

Her lips went further up his shaft until they reached the base. The old man smashed her nose against his crotch while the smelly and wiry pubes came through her nostrils. He grabbed onto the back of her head and shook her thoroughly as if her throat were nothing more than a stretched out fleshlight. Her eyes rolled empty in her head from the pressure, and just then he came inside, spilling his hot gooey jizz into the depths of her stomach. 

Junko rushed from one girl to another, crawling on the floor with her camera to catch the best shots. “Oh, girls, you’re doing so good!” she yelled with encouragement. “So good!” 

Both Kotoko and Monaka were getting throatfucked properly now, and accepted their place as cumdumpsters without reservation. The guys buried one cock after another down Kotoko’s bruised throat, while with Monaka they tried to outdo each other in getting her to deepthroat for as long as possible without having her pass out, throw up, or just asphyxiate. 

The old men standing around and stroking themselves were getting impatient. They got down on their knees and went over to the sweaty girls, angling their cocks to take their sweet little cunts. 

Monaka was the first to get it. A grizzled guy with a fat cock yanked her head back by the hair and drove his cock up her tiny pussy right as another old man climaxed inside of her throat. He tried to push it so deep that the two dicks might meet around the middle, and they all laughed as her limbs flailed in anguish. They got up and spitroasted her savagely, sweat flying off her petite body and swinging tits, while drool left her mouth and juices flowed from her broken-in pussy. 

Meanwhile, Kotoko was on her back as a whole pack of men were on top of her, their hairy backs and asses gleaming with rivulets of sweat. They were pounding her in every hole, and constantly switching places as the gangbang went on, rotating from her pussy to her ass to her tits to her feet to her armpits and to her mouth. Not a single part of her was left unused, though the huge fat men struggled to fit in and take advantage of her as much as they could. Junko squeezed the camera through them to take a look, and found Kotoko’s face: smiling and drooling, her eyes rolling happily in their sockets as orgasms shook her body. “So good,” she whispered. “So good…” 

It took a while longer for Monaka to come around, but she finally did, too. The simple feeling of being filled up was one that she began to relish as the old men stretched her out and made every part of her body bugle with their pulsating heads. Not only that, but the strength of their hairy arms and fat hands was incredible, and each time one of them savagely opened her trembling thighs and shoved deep inside of her, Monaka cooed with unrestrained pleasure and felt waves of raw lust crashing against the conscious part of her that held her duty and honor. 

“Fuck me!” she kept repeating, as soon as a dick left her mouth. “Use my tiny cunt, please. I was made to be used by you, sir.” A wild and demented grin played over her blushing and sweaty faces. “My body was made for old men. Every hole… Every inch...”

Their cocklust went off the charts, and even Junko was surprised by the end to see the way they jumped in the tired lap of every old man there, riding their dicks with pure ecstasy and holding hands like good little sluts while she went around filming them. They raised their free hand and made peace signs to the cameras as old men pulled on their tits and kissed their necks and made their tummies bulge with old seed. 

“What a great gift this is going to be!” said Junko. 

The fat old men were getting nasty too, and they put aside any reservations when it came to how to treat and degrade these teenie whores. They slapped them around and spit on them, made them eat seed from each other’s asshole, and choked them down on their cocks until the jizz shot out of their flaring nostrils. 

When the two girls were finally spent and left twitching on the mattress, every inch of them glazed with cum, Junko took out two dog bowls and set them before them. She handed two leashed collars to the old men that were now relaxing and sipping beer and woke the girls up. 

“Get up, girls! We’ve got a surprise for you too!” 

Kotoko and Monaka returned to some half-light consciousness, eagerly licking the cum from each other’s faces and wiping the cum off their tits to eat that up in turn. Junko clicked her tongue with amusement. “What would they think if they saw you two now? You little slut puppies.” 

As they kissed and shared old man seed lovingly with one another, the guys collared each one and directed them to the dog bowls that were now filled with hot steamy cum. The girls lunged at them and started to dig in with true dog-like obedience and joy. “Delicious~” they whispered in unison. 

The old guys only came on them some more, laughing at their slutty display, putting their feet on the back of their heads and burying their heads into the bowls where they belonged. 

_ A real gift, _ thought Junko later, going through all the footage as she sent it to their boyfriends. The ending focused on Monaka as she hugged the camera and brought her cum-dripped lips over to it for a kiss, whispering, “I love old cocks, honey. Enjoy…” 


End file.
